


You'll Always Be In My Heart, Rin

by XxLostInWonderlandxX



Category: Free!
Genre: Death, M/M, Makoto can't get over his shark, future fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLostInWonderlandxX/pseuds/XxLostInWonderlandxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MakoRin drabble! This is told in Mako’s POV in Future Fish where Rin dies in a accident by saving someone. This is angst so I’m sorry. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be In My Heart, Rin

He was sweet even though he didn't show easily. Why did it have to go to this? 

I remember it so clearly, of how it had taken his life. I wish I could've done something, then maybe he would've lived instead of me. 

He had a voice that was sweet as a melody, he would hug me like he would never let go. 

His ruby green eyes would always be interesting, it worked because well he was that person. Nobody quite understood Rin, not even Sousuke. 

I remember the scene that had taken his life, he had a kind heart to go take a bullet for someone else.

At his funeral, he was so lifeless. There would be no more going to make sure he was okay or if he had a bad day.

The man was so kind and angry but loving to all around his presence. Now his voice is gone, all from this world.

Oh how I missed him being in my arms, nurturing him with all of my love and care.

I cry and cry with all those memories of him, from when he first said my name as kids until the last day I saw him alive.

Everyone has moved on past then, but me? No.

I could never move on without my red eyed lover, even if I die alone now.

He would want me to move on too, if he could tell me.

But I can’t, it doesn’t feel right to do such a thing.

I miss my sweet shark that would bring out other sides of me I never knew about.

I will always love you.

Here lies Rin Matsuoka,  
A husband, son, brother and friend.


End file.
